That Butler, On Valentine's Day
by N CHiRAL
Summary: Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mengajarimu... Cinta? Bercinta lebih tepatnya... Sebby and Ciel "dangerous" memory on Valentine's Day ! Please Enjoy


**That Butler, On Valentine's Day**

**Fandom : Kuroshitsuji**

**Pairing : Sebastian X Ciel**

**Genre : Yaoi**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Yana Toboso**

**[ KONTES FF Nagisa Zappelin ]**

Hari Valentine adalah hari dimana seorang Pastor yang baik hati dan taat beragama, mendapat balasan hukuman mati yang menarik paksa jiwa suci nya.

Kasihan?

Tidak… kata itu bukan disini, bukan di kamus Raja agung Claudius II, bahkan sifat nya yang ambisius mengikis ketakutan nya akan dosa.

Lalu… kenapa orang-orang merayakan hal semacam ini?

Karena begitulah manusia, Terkadang sesuatu yang membuat orang lain sekarat karena kesengsaraan, Menciptakan kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi sebagian orang.

Ironi, Karena sesungguhnya orang-orang yang melupakan penderitaan orang lain akan dikejar oleh roda kehidupan yang terus berputar hingga akhirnya, mereka mendapat rasa sakit yang lebih di kerak Neraka.

Untuk hal ini, Aku pikir Tuhan itu adil. Tapi masa lalu ku yang terlanjur kelam, Membuatku bersedia menemani Iblis ke dasar jurang Neraka demi membalas kematian orang tua ku.

Apa kau pernah merasakannya?

Perasaan saat dadamu terasa sangat sesak dan isi perutmu berlomba-lomba untuk keluar saat mengingat masa lalu?

Aku tidak pernah, Tidak lagi… Karena saat ini seorang iblis berdiri di sampingku.

Dan selamanya disana.

* * *

**- Kuroshitsuji -**

Hari ini dikota sangat ramai, Setiap toko di pinggiran jalan menampilkan sesuatu yang bernuansa hati dan merah muda di dalam etalase nya. Semua orang terlihat sangat bersemangat menyambut hari Valentine yang jatuh pada hari ini.

" Tuan muda? "

" _**WAHH!" **_ Pantulan wajah Sebastian mengagetkan Ciel.

" Ahh… maaf, Apa saya mengagetkan tuan?"

" Tentu saja! Dasar bodoh!"

" Mohon maaf sekali lagi Tuan, Habis nya Tuan tidak menjawab panggilan saya tadi. Apakah tuan ingin membelinya?"

" Hah?"

Tanpa sadar Ciel telah menatap sekotak coklat berbentuk hati pada sebuah etalase toko dan melamun sambil terus memperhatikannya.

" Me… membeli nya? Untuk apa?"

" Umm… untuk Nona Elizabeth? Ia pasti berkunjung untuk merayakan hari penuh cinta ini bersama mu, Tuan muda" Sebastian menyeringai.

" Che… jangan membuatku tertawa!" Ciel menarik kerah Tuxedo Sebastian kuat-kuat,

" Kau ini Iblis, Berbicara seolah-olah kau mengerti cinta membuat ku mual. Jadi berhentilah bicara atau aku akan benar-benar muntah diwajahmu!" Bisik Ciel.

Mendengar perkataan bocah imut itu Sebastian Melebarkan seringai nya.

" Ohh… jadi Tuan muda mengerti, apa itu cinta?"

Ciel terdiam sejenak.

" Tsk! Apa kau harus benar-benar bertanya soal itu?"

Sebastian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ciel.

" Jawab saja, Tuan…" Ia tersenyum mengejek.

" Cinta itu…"

" Ya?"

" Cinta itu… Nn…." Ekspresi bingung yang ditunjukan Ciel membuat Sebastian semakin penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan Ia dengar.

" Uhh… Cinta… " Ciel menatap mata Sebastian, Sebastian yang menyadari itu menatap balik bola mata _Sapphire _milik Tuan nya.

Semakin lama mereka bertatapan, Semakin dalam mereka tenggelam dalam perasaan yang menggelitik hati.

Entah bagaimana kata "Cinta" yang Ciel ucapkan membuat Sebastian ingin menatapnya lebih dekat.

" Cinta…" Ciel membelai pipi Sebastian perlahan.

_**SLAP!**_

Ia menampar Sebastian, Tamparan yang cukup keras hingga orang-orang disekitarnya terdiam untuk menyaksikan mereka.

" Cinta dalah hal yang kurasakan pada Elizabeth…"

Sebastian menunduk, menahan perih di pipinya yang memerah.

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Menatapku seperti itu… apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

Ciel membuka dua kancing di kemeja nya, memperlihatkan leher jenjang nan halus yang Ia miliki.

Kulit nya putih, seputih susu yang Ia minum setiap pagi. Sebastian menatap pemandangan itu lekat-lekat, Ia memang menginginkan Tuan nya secara "Utuh". Keinginan untuk memiliki jiwa dan tubuh nya itu sangat lah besar.

Tapi kali ini Sebastian tau kalau Ciel hanya mempermain kan perasaan nya dan menguji kesetiaan nya. Sebastian tersenyum lalu menyilangkan satu tangan nya di depan dada.

" Saya tidak menginginkan apapun, Tuan… "

" Heh, Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri "

Ciel tesenyum mengejek.

" Anda tau apa yang benar-benar saya inginkan bukan, Tuan? " Sebastian berbisik.

" Iblis tetaplah Iblis, Bukan begitu Sebastian? "

Sebastian memperlebar senyuman nya, Ia meraih kancing kemeja Ciel dan memasangnya kembali dengan rapih.

" Kita pulang… "

" Baiklah… "

Ciel berjalan lebih dulu, Di susul Sebastian.

_' Aku benar-benar tak dapat berpikir lurus tentang mu, Tuan.. ' _Batin Sebastian.

Sebuah jiwa yang kuat untuk seorang anak kecil, Walaupun Ia hidup beralaskan dendam, Ia tak pernah menangis atau menyerah.

Apa yang akan Ia lakukan bila Ia tidak bersama ku?

Sendirian, Tanpa seorang pun yang berdiri disamping nya…

* * *

**- Kuroshitsuji -**

Sebuah kereta kuda berhenti di depan Mansion Phantomhive, dari sana keluar Sebastian yang langsung membantu Tuan nya – Ciel Phantomhive – Turun dari kererta kuda tersebut.

" Sigh… " Ciel berjalan perlahan, sambil terus membuang nafas panjang.

" Ada masalah Tuan? " Sebastian menatapnya khawatir.

" Tidak Tidak… Aku hanya berpikir Jika Elizabeth datang kesini, Ia pasti akan merubah Mansion ini menjadi kotak hadiah merah muda dengan pita disana – sini. Sigh… " Ciel menekan dahi nya yang berkerut.

" Tapi bukankah Nona Elizabeth akan merasa sangat senang? " Sebastian meledek.

" Itu merepotkan… "

Ciel membalikkan badan nya kedepan Sebastian, dengan ekspresi kesal dan jengkel yang bercampur aduk.

" Aku lelah Sebastian, Buatkan aku _Dessert_ "

" Baiklah Tuan… "

Ciel pergi menuju ruang kerja nya, Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang lain… kali ini bukan tentang Elizabeth atau hari Valentine.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sebastian memasuki ruangan Ciel, Ia membawa _Torta al Cioccolato –_ atau _Flourless Cake - _ dan sepoci teh _Sakuraya._ makanan dan minuman itu disajikan dengan sangat cantik, Piring keramik dengan hiasan ke emasan di pinggir nya dan poci teh merah muda dengan ukiran bunga sakura di gagang nya.

Belum sempat Sebastian menyapa, Ia sudah menemukan Tuan nya tertidur pulas diatas bantalan lengan yang ia buat.

Sebastian mendekatinya, meletakan semua hidangan mewah itu dan menyapu lembut rambut Ciel yang menutupi wajah nya.

" Tuan ? " Sebastian berbisik lembut, Namun belum ada jawaban.

" Tuan… " Ia mencoba sekali lagi, Tapi Ciel masih tertidur pulas.

Sebastian mulai berpikir untuk menyerah, Tetapi sesuatu yang berada di bawah tangan Ciel menarik perhatian nya.

Selembar kertas… ya, Sebastian menarik nya perlahan agar kertas itu tidak robek ataupun membangunkan Tuan nya.

Kata yang sangat jelas terlihat diatas lembaran kertas putih.

* * *

Cinta ?

Apa artinya ?

Elizabeth ?

?

* * *

_' Wow… hal sepele ini benar – benar membuat nya berpikir '_ batin Sebastian, Tanpa sadar Ia tersenyum di dalam keheningan.

_' Nona Elizabeth ? kenapa nama nya di coret? Ahh… mungkin… '_

Setelah menyembunyikan catatan itu di dalam saku, Sebastian kembali mendekat kan dirinya pada Ciel. Menyentuh lembut daun telinga nya dengan bibir lalu memanggil Ciel dengan Suara nya yang berat.

" Tuan muda … "

" Unn… mh…"

_' Ohh… Ia bangun! '_ batin nya.

" Sebastian ? " Ciel merenggangkan tubuh nya sambil mengatur sinar yang masuk kemata nya.

" Tuan muda ? "

" Ahh… aku tertidur ? " Setelah semua kesadaran berkumpul, Ciel membolak – balik berkas – berkas yang ada di meja nya, mencari sesuatu.

" Apa yang anda cari, Tuan ? " Sebastian bertanya dengan wajah sumringah.

" Bu – bukan apa – apa ! "

" Anda yakin ? "

Wajah Sebastian yang sumringah itu mulai mencurigakan.

" Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu ? " Tanya Ciel yang mulai agak takut dengan tingkah _Butler_ nya.

" Tentu saja tidak… "

Sebastian masih memasang senyuman janggal itu, membuat Ciel semakin takut.

" Apa tuan menyembunyikan sesuatu ? "

" APA ?! Te – tentu saja tidak ! Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan ?! "

Ciel terbelalak dengan pertanyaan Sebastian.

" Ahh… "

" A – apa ?! "

" Sepertinya… saya tau apa yang sedang anda cari "

" HAH ?! "

" Tuan sedang mencari Ci… "

_' AH ?! Dia pasti melihat catatan itu ! '_ Batin Ciel yang mulai panik.

" Ci… "

_' Oh tuhan ! '_

"Ci… _Cioccolato_ yang saya buat kan untuk Tuan, bukan begitu ? " Sebastian tersenyum lebar pada Ciel.

" HAH ?! Oh ya… ya tentu, haha… "

_' Astaga, dia membuatku mati ketakutan… '_ batin Ciel.

Sebastian menghidangkan _Dessert_ nya. Dengan lemas Ciel memotong kue coklat nya perlahan dan menikmatinya.

" Lumayan … "

" Saya senang anda menyukai nya Tuan, Coklat adalah makanan terbaik untuk menghilangkan Stress "

" Ahh… Aku sudah tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu "

" Benarkah ? "

Sebastian melekatkan bibir nya ke daun telinga Ciel dan berbisik.

" Jadi… anda telah mengerti apa itu Cinta? "

_**SPUUURRTT~!**_

Ciel menyemburkan makanan dimulutnya, lalu perlahan menengok kearah Sebastian yang telah menunggu nya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

" K – KAAAUU ! BERANI NYA ! "

Ciel melompat dari tempat nya dan berusaha menyerang Sebastian.

" KEMBALIKAN CATATAN ITUU ! "

" Wa – wahh Tuan ! "

_**BRUUGH !**_

Mereka terjatuh bersamaan ke lantai yang dingin, Ciel masih berusaha mencari catatan yang Sebastian sembunyikan, sementara Sebastian sendiri menahan sakit di kepala nya yang terbentur tembok.

" Tuan muda, kau tak apa? "

" Dimana kau sembunyikan catatan itu ?! "

" Ohh.. kau tak apa rupa nya "

" Sebastian ! "

Ciel melayangkan telapak tangan nya kearah Sebastian, tapi gerakan nya di halau lebih dulu.

Sebastian kemudian mengangkat bahu Tuan nya ke udara agar tidak bisa melakukan nya lagi.

" Se – Sebastian ! Ahh ! "

Serangan tiba – tiba yang di lakukan Sebastian cukup membuat Tuan nya berhenti berteriak, Ia mencium leher Tuan nya tepat dimana sebuah jakun nanti akan tumbuh.

" Apa yang kau lakukan ?! "

_' Tidak berhasil, Ia masih berteriak… '_ batin Sebastian

" Wah ! Sebastian… "

Ciel mulai merasakan pengaruh dari " kegiatan " yang Sebastian lakukan pada tubuh nya, Tiba – tiba tubuh nya terasa lemas tanpa energi setelah bibir Sebastian mendaki lebih tinggi ke bagian dagu.

" Nhh ! "

Melihat Tuan nya mulai terpengaruh, tanpa ragu Sebastian merekatkan bibir nya pada bibir Ciel yang mulai gemetar.

Ciel benar – benar terbawa dengan semua ini, kelopak mata nya terasa semakin berat, seberat tekanan yang di berikan Sebastian pada bibir nya.

Ia masih berusaha membuka mata, sampai akhir nya tatapan nya bertemu dengan bola mata Sebastian yang merah se akan membakar tubuh nya yang berkeringat.

Ciel terus menatap nya, sampai mata nya penuh dengan air mata karena perasaan yang meluap-luap dari hati nya, bahkan Ia sendiri pun tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam dan di luar tubuh nya.

" Mm… "

' Ahh… Dia kehabisan Napas ' batin Sebastian.

Sebastian melepaskan Ciuman panas nya, nya dan membiarkan Ciel menghirup sedikit oksigen sebelum Ia melanjutkan " kegiatannya ".

" Ha… Apa.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan ? " Ciel masih mengatur napasnya.

" Mengajarimu… "

" Cinta ? "

" Bercinta, lebih tepatnya "

" AH ! "

Sebastian mengigit lembut telinga kanan Ciel dan meraba bagian dalam telingannya dengan lidah, desahan Ciel yang semakin keras mempercepat gerakan tangan Sebastian yang sedang melucuti pakaian Ciel satu persatu.

Ia mulai mencium dan menghisap puting Ciel yang merah muda, Tercium wangi parfum mewah aroma mawar yang selalu Ia gunakan saat mandi. Membuat Sebastian semakin bersemangat menjelajahi tubuh Tuan nya.

" Nnh ! "

Jari-jari Sebastian meraih Kejantanan Ciel yang mulai gelisah.

" Wah ! Se – Sebastian ! Nhh… " Ciel mulai menangis, Ia pun tak tahu mengapa. Air mata nya keluar begitu saja.

Melihat itu, Sebastian mendekatkan wajah nya pada Ciel, saat itu mereka bertatapan dengan ekspresi yang tak pernah mereka lakukan.

Sebastian menatap nya dalam, begitu juga Ciel yang melihat wajah Sebastian sedang berpeluh menikmati apa yang sedang Ia lakukan.

Tanpa perintah merka berdua menempelkan bibirnya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, agar lidah Ciel yang belum terlatih dapat ikut bermain bersama lidah agresif Sebastian.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Sebastian menggenggam spot paling sensitif milik tuan nya.

Perlahan tapi pasti Sebastian mulai bergerak naik turun dengan kecepatan stabil.

" Nya! Ahh… Nh! Sebastian! Haa…"

Sebastian mempercepat gerakan nya, Membuat Ciel benar-benar tidak dapat berpikir lurus. Wajah nya memanas dan desahan nya meledak.

"Haa! Ahh!"

Ciel mengejang dan mencapai klimaks, Seluruh cairan Ciel hasil "percintaan" mereka itu di jilat habis Sebastian.

" Haa… Haa…"

Napas hangat mereka bertemu, menyentuh lembut masing – masing kulit mereka.

" Aku… Aku ingin… " Wajah Ciel kembali memanas,

" Aku ingin merasakan perasaan cintamu sekali lagi "

Sebastian menyeringai, Ia menarik wajah tuan nya dan membawa nya kembali ke dalam ciuman yang panas.

_**BRUUGHH!**_

Sebastian dan Ciel mengentikan kegiatan mereka, Menatap lurus kearah pintu ruangan itu.

" Ci… Ciel… "

Elizabeth membanting pintu nya, Matanya cukup jelas melihat Ciel dan Sebastian – Ciel tanpa sehelai benang pun - dilantai yang sangat kotor dan terlihat basah – dan lengket - . Semua coklat yang Ia bawa untuk Ciel berjatuhan kelantai begitu juga dirinya, Terjatuh lemas dan mulai menangis.

" Lizzy! " Ciel berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dan menghampiri Elizabeth.

" _**STOP ! JANGAN MENDEKAAT ! JANGAN SENTUH AKU ! " **_

Elizabeth bangkit dan langsung berlari menjauh dari ruangan itu.

" Nona Elizabeth ! "

" _**JANGAN! "**_ Ciel menggenggam erat lengan Sebastian,

" Jangan kejar dia ! "

Dengan keadaan depresi dan ketakutan Ciel berusaha menahan Sebastian.

" Tuan muda ? "

" Sebastian… "

" Ya Tuan muda? "

" _**BUNUH DIA… "**_

Sebastian menatap kaget Tuan nya.

" A… Apa? "

" Bunuh dia Sebastian… aku mencintai mu… Dan hanya kau "

Ciel menyentuh mata kanannya, Dimana terdapat tanda perjanjian antara Ia dan Iblis yang dicintainya itu. Ia menunduk perlahan.

" _**INI PERINTAH ! "**_

Melihat keseriusan Ciel, Sebastian berlutut di hadapan nya.

" _**Yes, My Lord " **_

Setelah menyiapkan diri dengan pakaian baru dan senjatanya - pisau dan garpu makan - Sebastian bergegas pergi untuk menjalankan tugas membunuhnya.

" Tunggu ! Sebastian ! " Ciel berteriak keras.

" Ya Tuan? "

" Ja… jangan "

_' Apa ini ? Dia berubah pikiran ? '_ Batin Sebastian.

" … Jangan ragu-ragu, Bunuh dia dengan cepat. Jangan buat dia merasakan sakit "

Mendengar itu Sebastian mengambil napas dalam, Ia mendekati Ciel lalu mencium cincin _Sapphire _nya sambil berlutut.

"_**Yes, My Beloved Lord"**_

* * *

**- Kuroshitsuji -**

Rasa takut akan hilang ketika kau memiliki Cinta.

Bukan begitu?

Tentu saja bukan, Tidak selama nya Cinta dapat menyelamatkan mu…

Terkadang hal emosional seperti itu dapat membunuh mu.

Tidak percaya?

Butuh bukti ?

Heh… kau bisa bertanya soal itu pada mayat St. Valentine yang bahkan belatung nya telah di belatungi.

Hal itu fatal, kau tau?

Percaya pada seseorang dan menyerahkan segala yang kau punya.

Memenuhi isi kepala mu dengan orang lain.

Sedangkan orang tersebut memikirkan kepala orang lain.

Bersyukurlah…

Karena orang – orang seperti itu akan memberi mu kebahagiaan.

Yahh… setidak nya itu yang kau harapkan.

Bukan begitu?

Berpikirlah…

Sebelum pikiran mu di belatungi seperti tenggorokan St. Valentine yang telah bersatu dengan tanah subur disekitar nya.

Bersabar lah…

kau akan bertemu dengan nya di surga nanti.

Yahh… setidak nya kau masih mencari surga saat meninggal nanti.

* * *

**- Kuroshitsuji -**

Puisi

_Happy Valentine my Beloved_

_Elizabeth_

Aku mencintai nya

Bukan berarti aku tak mencintai mu.

Aku mengenal nya

Bukan berarti kau tak mengenalmu.

Ada sesuatu yang membuat nya lebih patut di cintai

Niat nya,

Tatapan nya,

Dan perasaan nya yang begitu besar menyentuh hatiku.

Aku tau ini berat bagimu,

Ya…

Ini juga berat untuk ku,

Kenyataan bahwa aku mencintai nya

Melebihi apa yang aku bisa.

Aku tau kau sedih,

Ya…

Maafkan aku…

Karena aku sendiri pun merasa sedih

Tak ada yang bahagia,

Kecuali hati kecil ku.

Kau yang berhak mencintai ku

Aku tau…

Kau menyayangiku…

Lebih dari apa yang orang lain bisa bayangkan.

Tapi ikhlaskan lah

Diriku yang malah mencintai orang lain.

Kau takkan merasa sakit lagi,

Aku janji…

Karena Ia akan menghilangkan Rasa sakit nya…

Yang keluar dari deretan tulang punggung mu.

**- The End –**

* * *

**Fanfict Kuroshitsuji pertamaku~ /**

**Gomen ne kalo kurang bagus u.u *bow**

Have something to say to me?

Don't be silent~!

**Please REVIEW my Fanfict and tell me your Feeling's~!**

**THANK YOU ~ 3**


End file.
